Wings Which Spread About
by oblivious-descent
Summary: Like wings which spread across the horizon, her voice lifts up the weariest of spirits. A songstress plays in harmonic tunes with her velvet eyed lover waiting and looking. Oneshots, drabbles on scenarios kept locked in the mind...'til now [purely KxL].
1. 1st

**Basics:**

I do not own Gundam Seed or its sequel, Gundam Seed Destiny.

**Theme:** an escape

**Title:** Flashes of Light

**Summary: **A songstress finds her way to his arms.

The long passage of cool liquid soothed the spell of dryness on her barren throat. Even the harmonic tunes emanating from the unlikely orchestra playing on the stage couldn't help her feel any better.

As glasses toppled about, cheers from the onlooking crowd echoed. With his skillful hands and obviously God-given talent, this bartender easily caught the awe and admiration of almost all.

If the noise could only help her regain lost strength and if only her silly excuse of self-pity would leave her, then, she'd probably not be in this kind of place - - a place where drunkards loom around.

"You allright?" a voice spoke up, that baritone coming from a rugged-looking man probably the same age as hers if not younger. He had a tattoo on his wrist, one which looked like an ensemble of feathers. It seemed he finished his session with the others for he found her solitude figure a worthy companion with him appearing as the proper counselor of sorts.

Bartenders. Typical.

Meekly, she nodded her head as she raised the long cloth-like material to her shoulder. Its color the same to that of an old hoary tree with its design sporting a hood which fell smoothly on her shoulders. Her hair of long flowing pink were tied to a low pony-tail as the golden clip she wore emanated a glistening effect upon contact with the paled yellow light.

"You don't look like it." drying a glass with a pure white cloth, he commented as he faced her with a very unlikely expression.

Loud cheers again echoed from not far. A group of men seemed to enjoy their game of poker which would more than the most likely grab the attention of all that hounded the place…completely making the rowdy area possess twice the same status quo it always had.

Shifting her gaze back on the odd man, the latter then raised both hands and managed to show a quick smile.

"Do I?" however, rather sullen and weak, her voice carried a different tone as the matter at hand was instantly recalled.

Her eyes never left the glass her hand kept a firm hold on to - - her fingers cool with its touch. As soon as its ice created a slight clicking sound, dark liquid poured forth followed by the bruising smell of liquor.

She looked up at him who still held the bottle of unrequited wine in his grasp. Her cerulean eyes were clouded with confusion and doubt.

"On the house." was what he said as he turned and walked to another anticipating customer, once more, leaving her in her peace.

She took the same glass by its tip with her fingers circling its smoothened edges. Then, she held a complete hold on it as she raised the same in eye level while slowly stirring its content. Amusement painted in her eyes as the wine formed abrupt waves at each turn.

Though at this point, she had her share of quite more than enough liquor, and obviously feeling awkward not to mention unstable, still, she had the strength to lift it up to her mouth and drink in one gulp.

Dropping the glass, the music died down little by little. Her eyes…her vision blurred. Slowly, and in a brisk manner, her hearing started to fail.

Circles…all were in circles as her vision shifted from one object to another. A haze threatened.

She turned as her foot touched the ground. She did so, until she felt her weight pull her down. Her head roughly touching the shiny coating of the table as her eyes turned to a close.

Voices echoed forth continuously in her ear…continuously until everything ceased.

-

_Flashes of light came in almost all directions. However in disarray, they all had one thing in common – all were focused on her, all in search for her face._

_Everyone looked on as soon as she stepped out of the door. Her eyes were sore from the sudden unexpected light. Even her casual clothing made it difficult to maneuver away from the unruly crowd which hurdled around her. Momentarily, she was blinded by those coming from their camera no matter how thick the frames she wore._

_Many faces were there, but none she knew of. Hounding her like dogs, they've been on her trail and on contact with her every move._

_She would not and could possibly not put blame on any of them for she was a star. Someone whose name was well-known and spoken in each household. Her face graced the covers of the most prominent and widely circulated magazines. Her crystal voice melted even those hearts of the heartless of thieves. Even her songs were used to stimulate and regain the peace that once embraced the whole of humanity._

_Yet they were unforgiving._

_In the limelight and all the fame, her humble beginnings slowly faded into oblivion as she turned in each possible direction. The glasses she wore no matter how thick could not hide her stray blue eyes._

_Their voices lingered throughout…voices with words she could not understand. One thing she knew was true, she was tired - - tired from all these._

_And as her helpless figure was unabashedly attacked, flaunted with the numerous hype of attention, a hand grabbed hers from behind. Her eyes darted towards the one person who had the courage to hold her and before she knew it, she was pulled from what she thought an unescapable pit._

_She allowed herself to be led to a place she did not know of as her feet rushed in the same manner as the other. No direction, no known refuge. And in through the cool night, her hand felt a sign of assurance, a warmth from the grip he had on its smooth features. _

_His hair strayed…with the wind carrying its locks. Her heart, she was certain, throbbed faster as she felt chills crawl up her spine._

_Amidst the bleak atmosphere, she felt the breeze whisper in her ears the freedom she longed for deep within._

_Reaching an old husky tree, they stopped their escape and remained there desperately catching their breaths. He then turned and looked at her whose hand still remained in firm hold of his. His eyes were caring. His eyes – those purple ones – emphatically stared down at her._

_Her lips parted as her voice clearly echoed through the dark._

-

"Miss? Miss?"

The same smell from before – one which was recently known to her senses hovered around. That voice – it was familiar. Her eyes slowly opened and were welcomed with the sleepy illumination of yellow light. It was subtle and warm.

Add to that the curious stares of a man.

"Too heavy for you I suppose?"

Her eyes shifted to the glass that almost fell.

"I guess." Taking a hold at that part of her head which ached the most, she answered with the smell of whisky in her breath.

"I think you've had enough for the night."

The man then left while she remained seated on the stool. The band on the stage played calming, melodic tunes. The once uncontrollable crowd was gone. What's left was the lingering view of isolation.

Placing a hand on the table for support, she stood up as she wore her glasses. She then staggered about towards the exit, finding the corner edges of the room's furnishing as her shoulder.

"You don't want to go that way."

Turning her head to the side, she looked on at a mild-looking bartender. His voice carried that of concern and informing.

"Paparazzi's stationed outside. I can tell, this isn't the first time celebrities came here."

Shifting her body to face the door once more, she faked a smile and for one last time looked at the man while keeping a hold on the knob.

"Then, it would be one story…"

The knob was turned and the door opened.

Flashes of light came her way. Voices filled the once silent atmosphere. Black cameras were raised – all focused on her drunk figure. Good, she thought, this would surely make it to the headlines of the major broadsheets the next morning, not minding the angry reprimands she's about to get from her manager or anyone else who supposedly claimed "cared" for her.

The unwelcoming light shot through. Her view could never have been more blurry and hazed. The unfathomable truth was no matter what she does at this point, the press got what they wanted – a much unexpected turn on her reputation. It would sell oodles of copies for certain.

As questions were thrown at her, questions which sounded more like syllables to her senses when uttered, someone took her hand from behind. The commotion caused by such an action rid her of the glasses she wore.

The next thing she knew, she was being dragged out of the corner she found herself in.

His hand was warm and it held hers firmly. Relentlessly, she ran along the woods with his back reflected on her eyes. All these seemed like a memory…a dream?

Finding her energy gone from her weary legs, she suddenly stopped and leaned against a trunk. By now they have ran quite a distance. Panting, the other looked worriedly at her. Her eyes remained on him who slowly turned and stood beside her.

The moment his other hand touched her cheek, she knew it was real. Taking in a deep breath, he cupped her body with both arms. Both hers remained close to her heart as she felt herself being lifted from the ground where she once stood.

Their eyes met…purple and blue.

Then, shifting his gaze on the road, he walked forward, with her in his arms. He held her in such a delicate manner as if she was fragile.

In a tranquil voice, fairly audible enough for him to hear, she whispered.

"I knew you'd come."

Before her eyes turned to a close, the last thing she saw was feathers...black ink artistically forming that of feathers.

A smile painted her lips.

**fin**

**Possible question: **What the heck happened?

**Answer: **Lacus got drank and was ambushed by the press one evening outside a bar. A guy helped her out and escaped with her towards the woods.

**Possible question: **Do they know each other?

**Answer: **Of course, no. They're strangers but if knowing would mean seeing, well, Lacus knows him…they already met in her, uh, dream when she passed out. And definitely he knows her - - who doesn't know Lacus Clyne?

**Possible question:** Don't you think it was mean that the bartender just gave her another glass when he knew she was already drunk?

**Answer:** Honestly, I agree.

**Possible question: **Why did she allow him to carry her? And to where?

**Answer: **She's too weak to argue, don't you think? And as to where, I have no idea. Come to think of it, I should ask, where did you think he was taking her?

**Possible question: **Is this really how it ended?

**Answer: **Let me think…yes. Don't sulk too much, it's a one-shot and there are plenty more of those from where it came from.

**Possible question: **Last one, who is the man who carried her then, who escaped with her?

**Answer: **The bartender…should I be more specific? You know his name anyway.

**Liked it? No? Feel free to tell me…reviewing isn't prohibited, you know. **


	2. 2nd

**Basics: **

I do not own Gundam Seed or its sequel, Gundam Seed Destiny.

**Theme:** a kiss – descriptive insight

**Title:** Stolen Kiss

**Summary:** One fateful evening, he came and stole a kiss.

It was a seemingly calm evening.

The cascading leaves left to welcome the coming winter. The waves abruptly wrestled with each other as the chimes on the balcony created a continuous melody.

Their bells echoed throughout the area – in this late of an hour, it remained monotonous and unforgiving for those who have rested their bodies to sleep. Yet when all remained still at this dead night, a figure lay awake, unable to capture the spell that was cast on the others.

No matter how hard she tried, she could not find the rest she wanted. Shifting her body about, she rather looked tireless as all her patience started to wear out. A few good minutes then passed, realizing she could not possibly find the sleep she so fondly searched for, she stood up from her bed and looked around as her hands arranged the wrinkles on her dress.

She wanted to illuminate the room, but she feared that if she did, this would only wake the others up – and she certainly did not want that. Instead, she decided to head out…perhaps to the balcony where the moon's natural radiance could light up her gloomy night. In shuddered footsteps, she crossed the silent corridors of that mansion, careful not to make any unnecessary noise to disturb the still atmosphere. She swore she could have jumped in fright as a daring mouse made its route across the room – obviously finding her foot as its main pathway. Sighing in relief as her control got the better of her, she then proceeded to the window-clad door which led to her destination.

As silently as possible, she unlocked the knobs and with the same cautiousness opened it altogether. Shifting her weight from the wooden tiles of the inner hallway towards the cemented ones of the outside, she then stepped a foot forward – followed by the other as she slowly closed the door behind, leaving only a small gap between its frames.

Immediately, she was welcomed by a passing wind. Her senses were caught by the sight before. It was marvelous – breathtaking even. Her eyes looked on at the clashing waves. Every sound it made seemingly fitted the ones the chimes produced, thus, giving out a very well orchestrated tune. She breathed in the wonderful scent of her surroundings – from the now-leafless tress to the natural air of the seaside. It was particularly a memorable one for at this hour, she found herself alone with nature – no one dared intrude her peace. Her hair gracefully and gently danced with the smooth breeze as she let her being take in the exquisite sight.

She then leaned on the railings, stooping her body a little forward as she kept her eyes closed. It was relaxing and at the same time refreshing. Though it was noticeable that the air was extraordinarily cool that evening, she did not mind. She simply made sure to head back inside after a couple of minutes in tranquil. It would be bad for her health to stay too long out, considering the climate change they were experiencing and the piece of clothing she was wearing.

She remained like that for a few minutes. As she opened her eyes, she then saw a familiar figure from the road on the other side. Her weariness might have been catching up with her and thus, she dismissed this as a mere hallucination or something like it. She knew no one would come…no one especially at this hour. Sighing at the thought, she then made her way back inside as her body felt the sudden chill brought by the winds.

_It was late in the evening anyway, he won't be coming home tonight._

As soon as she stepped in, she then moved meekly across the corridors back to her room. But then, no matter how intense her desire to return, she found herself stopping in front of a familiar door. She sighed once more upon seeing it. She had spent most of her hours in that room – fixing its bed's mattress and dusting clean the objects in it. It hasn't been touched by anyone. The bedsheets remained crisp…obviously a sign no one has ever laid on it. It was his room – it belonged to the one she had been waiting for. He had been away for merely a month yet she missed him direly. Often, they would spend their evenings at the seaside, simply sitting there in silence. Right next to him, she felt an unusual happiness and security within.

And it was the reason why she found it hard to lay her body to sleep at night.

She then moved forward towards the hallway…and finally, reached her room where she proceeded to her bed at once.

Her bed never could have been more comforting as it appeared. After being gone for barely minutes, she somehow felt luxury upon laying her body on its soft mattress. Maybe she really got tired from all the cautious steps she undertook from this point to the next. Perhaps the air outside was too much of a stress for her frail body. She had a strong personality – that was true, but then, she was to say more feminine outside, thus incapable of handling tardisome tasks…tasks such as being the consoler of all sorts among others – both mentally draining and physically challenging.

Slowly, she turned her eyes to a close upon fixing the blanket in level of her waist. Unlike earlier, she felt the need now as she slowly drifted to another place.

She then heard the soft cracking of the door. The light from the corridor slowly crept into her darkened room as rustled footsteps echoed through. Someone was there, she was sure but her body was too weak to stand up and see for herself who her visitor might have been. She trusted that she locked the balcony door all too well but then feared of this unknown person's intentions. So, she slowly opened her eyes – not quite revealing them but only to an extent to take a peek of the "intruder".

She could vaguely see him but his details were familiar to her. No matter his hidden identity, she didn't understand why she did not feel even an ounce of fear. Somehow, she knew this person – - quite well to add as she did nothing but look at his approaching figure. She did not even bulge a bit when he took a seat just next to her "sleeping" figure.

"I'm back…" he softly whispered as his hand extended to the side of her face. His palm softly caressing it. She had her eyes then closed but she could very well feel the turmoil within her – arguing as to the recognition of this young man. She knew him, and she was certain of it. By the tone of his voice, she could feel her heart beat faster. His touch brought with it unusual sparks within – as if she felt herself ask for more than that. His skin on hers brought with it an unexplainable emotion as different thoughts roamed her mind.

She then felt his weight leave her bed as her blanket was pulled in level with her shoulders. She could feel his breathing at this close proximity…his face just inches away from hers.

Like that brought by a fairy in children's novels, his being must have been cast with some magical apparition as he leaned further, his hand holding the side of her face with extraordinary care.

With a voice full of longing, he whispered in hushed, still breaths, somewhat hesitating nonetheless, sincere.

"I missed you…so much…"

…she could feel his face right above hers with the tension - unexplained - as the strands of his hair fell on her smooth skin…

Shuddered footsteps were heard.

A soft cracking echoed.

The room was again left in its own darkness.

The chirping of the gleesome birds woke her from her slumber. Rays of sunlight entered her room from the tiny gaps left by the window curtains.

Though still not able to restore the lost energy the night before, she knew she had to alight from her hazy morning. She had to since it would be unusual for her to wake up any later than the others…and she was feeling different that morning – pleasantly different.

Her eyes lazily opened as she rubbed off some unwanted particles. Yawning, she sat up and straightened her back while placing some unruly locks behind her ear. But as her finger lingered on her lips, she could vividly remember that sweet caress on it…one which was pure, one which enthralled her being.

A smile then unconsciously graced her. She may not have admitted it, and may have claimed it all as a dream but then she knew in her heart it was real.

And with the feel of the moist still, she took an image of the event that happened before – recapturing the fleeting emotion that welled up within her as he stole one kiss from her undaunting and unexpecting lips.

**fin**

**Possible question:** Don't you think it's too dragging? Even boring to an extent?

**Answer: **Yeah, I think so too. I tend to write boring stuff – consisting mostly of long descriptive narratives…sorry, I forgot to mention that.

**Possible question: **Was that just her dream?

**Answer:** No, it wasn't. It's all real.

**Possible question:** What's with the rat?

**Answer:** Nothing, I just felt like adding it.

**Possible question**: How did he get in the house?

**Answer:** Uh, he lived there, of course he has a key.

**Possible question:** Nobody got awake when he came?

**Answer:** Ironically, none. They're all in deep sleep.

**Possible question:** Can't you make a fic with a good ending – one which would suffice the time spent in reading it?

**Answer:** I'll try, hey, I'm just human.

**Got bored? Inform me by leaving a review.**


	3. nothing's here

* * *

Hmm, nothing's here, I just kept this one posted and checked whether I am still capable of updating this collection.

I'll be posting the next one-shot soon…hopefully.

Thanks for the reviews or in the most common of cases, for merely dropping by (though reviewing this fic of mine would really sound nice).

- the author

* * *


End file.
